Encapsulated cell technology or ECT is a delivery system that uses live cells to secret a therapeutic agent. This is usually achieved by genetically engineering a specific type of cell to overexpress a particular agent. The engineered cells are then encapsulated in semi-permeable polymer capsules. The capsule is then implanted into the target surgical site. The semi-permeable membrane allows the free diffusion of nutrients and therapeutic molecules yet prevents the direct contact of the host immune systems cells with the cells within the device. However, current encapsulated cell delivery devices used in treatment of retinitis pigmentosa or geographic atrophy are limited in their capability to achieve microgram production levels of encapsulated cell produced protein drug.
Therefore, there is a need for an encapsulated implant design capable of allowing increased cell encapsulation volumes while maintaining cell viability and maximizing protein drug production.